That Moment
by loudmouthgeek
Summary: Everyone has a moment when they grow up. Pezberry one-shot set in the immediate aftermath of "On My Way"


**Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor any part thereof. No money is being made off of this story and is intended only for entertainment purposes; therefore it falls within the parameters of "Fair Use"**

**A/N: Three posts in one day, crazy I know, and all on my birthday no less. Anyway, on second viewing of "On My Way" it seemed a little ambiguous as to whether or not Quinn actually hit send on her last message, so this assumes she didn't. Also ask all you want, this is strictly a one shot. I'm trying to have less stories going at once not more. Enjoy.**

**That Moment**

"Rach, we gotta go," Finn said.

Rachel stared at the clock. No word from Quinn. It was 4:59. It was, as Finn had said, now or never. She couldn't really blame Quinn for backing out. Not really. She was disappointed certainly, but not mad. Quinn had made plain that she was against them getting married from the second she had brought it up. She knew Quinn was just trying to be a good friend agreeing to come. Rachel turned back to face her fiancé. "Okay," she said with absolutely no enthusiasm, "Let's do this."

"Yeah?" Finn said with a huge smile.

"Yes," Rachel said, "Everyone go inside. I'll be there in just a moment."

Finn led the boys and his parents into the reception hall, and Rachel waved the girls and Kurt towards the doors as well. They followed after and Rachel stared out the window towards the road hoping to give Quinn every last second to make it. Behind her she heard Santana say, "I'll be just a sec, Britt." Rachel didn't turn when she heard Santana's heels clicking against the floor as she walked towards Rachel. "You figure it out yet?"

Still not turning around Rachel replied, "Figure what out?"

"That we don't live in a romantic comedy or a fairy tale," Santana said, "Your White Knight isn't coming. In a few minutes, when the JP asks if anyone objects, that clichéd movie moment when Quinn bursts through the door and declares her undying love for you and pleads with you to not marry Finn… not going to happen. She's not coming because… you know why. You'd have to be an idiot not to see it, and of all your negative qualities, being an idiot isn't one of them."

Rachel spins around quickly to face Santana at last. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because we all have that moment," Santana said, "That moment when we stop being children and start being adults, Quinn's came when that pregnancy test was positive. She may have spent the next year trying to pretend she was still a kid but she wasn't. Sam's probably came when he had to sell his guitar to keep food on the table for his little brother and sister. Artie said his was when he directed the show this year, but I suspect it really happened years ago when he got put in that chair in the first place. Just a guess there."

"And being outed was yours?" Rachel asked.

"I thought it was," Santana said, "but really it was when my abuela, the woman who basically raised me while my parents were too busy, told me that she never wanted to see me again when I came out to her."

"I didn't know she meant that much to you," Rachel said, "I mean…"

"Don't get sidetracked, Berry," Santana said, "I seem to be the only one here to see that you aren't really thrilled about the prospect of getting married, and I'll tell you straight up. I'm not going to be the one to object. I'm not going to call this off for you."

"Because this is _my_ moment?" Santana just looked at her. "I just don't want to hurt him," Rachel said.

"That became inevitable the moment you accepted that ring," Santana said, "Hell, if it makes you feel better, it was probably inevitable from the moment he asked you. His moment should have been when he found out the truth about his dad. He chose to continue acting childishly."

"I should have said no," Rachel said.

"Yeah, and I should have made Brittany mine two years ago, but we didn't do that and no amount of wishing it otherwise is going to change it."

"So what do I do? Run?"

"If that's what you want to do Ramona's parked right outside and I'm not going to tell you not to, but we are talking about making adult choices," Santana said.

"Right," Rachel said, "talk to him. Question: what am I going to do after that?"

"After that, you're a free woman, Berry," Santana said, "and it's Saturday night. You can anywhere and do anything. Columbus is only an hour away…"

"It's almost two hours away," Rachel interjected.

"Not the way I drive," Santana retorted.

"You're going to drive me to Columbus?"

"Yeah, why not? Me and Britts, you and Q."

"To do what?"

"Are you not listening Berry? To do whatever… because toni-i-ight, we are young," Santana softly sang the last part.

Rachel smiled sadly as she looked down at her left hand. "Will you tell Finn that I need to speak to him please?" Santana nodded wordlessly and walked into the hall. Rachel admired the beautiful ring on her finger for the last time as she quickly worked it off and prepared herself for what she had to do next and for what came after that.


End file.
